De Nacht was voor Hen
by CattyRosea
Summary: Zoetsappige 1xR, Relena's perspectief. ...""De nacht betekende niets zonder hem.""... Zoetsaaaaaappig.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 06-09-2005._

****

I-oOo-I

**Titel:** De Nacht was voor Hen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering: **K

**Genre:** Romantiek, Algemeen

**Spoilers:** Niet veel... Maar het feit dat de vier personages die ik hier bij naam noem in leven zijn, en dat dit zich na alle officiële gebeurtenissen afspeelt, zou als spoiler beschouwd kunnen worden.

**Waarschuwingen:** Eh... Toen ik het schreef dacht ik niet dat het zoetsappig was... Maar dat is het natuurlijk wel. Heel erg, tot mijn trots.

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft en Milliardo Peacecraft x Lucrezia Noin

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Zoetsappige 1xR, Relena''s perspectief. ...""De nacht betekende niets zonder hem.""... Zoetsaaaaaappig.

**Notities van de Auteur:** Toen ik dit schreef bevond ik mij in een staat van soezerige vredigheid, veroorzaakt door een subtiel samenspel tussen chocolade, bloedverlies en een heel laat uur zonder stoorfactoren. Je hoeft dus niet bang te zijn voor hartezeer. Beta's hebben het ook veilig bevonden voor je verstand. Deze keer. Laat maar zitten. Geniet er gewoon van.

****

II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II

**De Nacht was voor Hen**

Alweer een bal... Joepie. Alsof ze er voor in de stemming was, vandaag. Ze kon zich niet eens meer herinneren wat de gelegenheid was.

Er was maar weinig wat ze zich de laatste paar dagen kon herinneren.

Haar hoofd bevond zich elders. Haar hart bevond zich elders. De avond betekende niets voor haar, zonder hem.

Relena liep rond, danste, converseerde, lachte, deed alles wat van haar verwacht werd. Ze was de Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, voormalig Koningin van de wereld en de Vredesduif voor iedereen, overal, de hele tijd.

Overal, behalve van binnen.

Gewoonlijk zou ze het niet erg hebben gevonden. Ze hield tenslotte van haar werk. Maar niet nu, nu haar andere grote liefde niet bij haar was. Hij was weer vertrokken, op een missie...

Haar broer verloste haar bij tijd en wijlen van de enkel op haar macht beluste mannen die om een dans smeekten. Hij zeurde niet door over politieke vraagstukken, economische problemen, of de vraag of ze binnen afzienbare tijd misschien trouwplannen ging maken.

Dat ging ze niet. Kom op zeg, ze was nog maar achttien!

Trouwens... Ze glimlachte, telkens wanneer die gedachte afdwaalde in haar hoofd. Schuchter, haar hele gezicht verlichtend, puttend uit een warmte diep in haar borst. De enige _echte_ glimlachjes die ze de hele avond zou tonen.

Milliardo had goede redenen (voor hem, tenminste) om niet over haar liefdesleven te beginnen.

Dus was ze opgelucht wanneer hij zijn Lucrezia alleen liet om hen af te tikken, om een tijdje in een kalm tempo met haar te dansen, haar vermoeide voeten sparend. Dan nam hij haar mee naar de tafel met verfrissingen, zette haar neer, en praatten ze samen over van alles onbelangrijks, om haar bezig te houden.

Zo lang het zou duren. Totdat de volgende haar op zou eisen.

Alweer een man, stinkend naar goedkope eau de cologne en met een grof gevoel voor humor. Ze luisterde net aandachtig genoeg om het gesprek vaaglijk te blijven volgen, slechts tot zoverre dat haar verstand mogelijk nuttige stukjes informatie op zou pikken, om op te slaan voor toekomstig gebruik, het soms verder uitmelkend, in een reflex waarvan iedere diplomaat zich eerder vroeg dan laat meester zou moeten maken.

Om dan weer af te dwalen naar de plaats waar ze haar hart had achtergelaten, zoals ze de hele avond gedaan had.

Ze dacht aan dat andere warme, zorgzame hart, verborgen achter koude, Pruisisch blauwe ogen.

De uren gingen voorbij, de avond vorderde, en Relena Peacecraft-Darlian stond in het middelpunt van de belangstelling, zoals altijd, terwijl ze niet eens aanwezig was.

Ze was bezorgd, verontrust, op een bepaalde manier _geplaagd_. Het tegenovergestelde van alles wat ze toonde.

Ze wist dat het echt niet nodig was.

Het gebeurde de hele tijd, en er ging nooit iets mis. Daar kon ze op rekenen. Dat kon ze echt, en die wetenschap was het enige wat een deel van haar aanwezig hield.

En toch, iedere keer dat hij van haar weg werd geroepen, voelde ze zich koud, onvolledig.

Ze kon de gedachte nooit meer compleet te zijn niet verdragen. Dus maakte ze zich zorgen.

Ze zuchtte, evenzeer van opluchting als van verdriet, toen Milliardo haar weer ontzette. Niets te zeggen, en hij begreep het, wat hij er ook van mocht denken.

Opeens verstrakte zijn gezicht. Toen verzachtte het weer. Een tik op haar schouder.

En daar was hij. Zacht, dik, chocoladekleurig haar, ongepast voor gelegenheden zoals deze als altijd, in zijn lichtjes gekantelde, buitengewone ogen vallend. Gestoken in een pak dat hun ongewone kleur uitbracht.

En zo op het oog zonder een schrammetje.

Dagen te vroeg terug, maar dit was tenslotte Heero Yuy. Je kon niet van hem verwachten dat hij meer tijd uit zou trekken dan nodig was om succesvol en ongedeerd terug te komen, wanneer hij andere dingen te doen had.

En hij had zeker andere dingen te doen vanavond.

Ze straalde, en besprong hem zowat, haar armen om zijn nek slaand. Op een manier die een Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken waardig was, natuurlijk.

Sterke, warme armen wikkelden om haar heen, haar vangend in hun veiligheid.

Milliardo verdween uit hun gedachten. Hij keerde terug naar de mooie, vriendelijke, slimme, sterke, naar _zijn_ Lucrezia Noin, en was zo gelukkig als maar mogelijk was op een avond als deze. Bedenkend dat zijn kleine zusje recht had op eenzelfde geluk, zelfs als het met Yuy moest zijn.

Ze verdiende het meer dan wie dan ook.

Heero en Relena dansten, de hele avond, ongestoord. Niemand zou het met zijn volle verstand wagen de ex-piloot te vragen Relena af te staan. Dichter tegen elkaar aan gedrukt dan voorgeschreven was, dan hoorde, zich er niets van aantrekkend dat ze omringd werden door mensen die hen onophoudelijk gadesloegen. Haar hoofd rustte op zijn schouder terwijl ze zijn geur inademde, fris en eerlijk. Hij zong zachtjes in haar oor, onzinwoordjes op de muziek die gespeeld werd, alleen voor haar bestemd, zoals hij vaker deed.

En hij glimlachte.

Een nieuwe uitdrukking op zijn meedogenloze gezicht. Niet de spottende grijnslach, de dreigende, vurige, hatelijke of woedende blik, de maniakale, dodelijke grijns, geen schok, woede, haat, angst, walging, afschuw, noch de gebroken uitdrukking van absolute hulpeloosheid.

Zijn jonge lach, die zijn gezicht nog maar zo zelden gesierd had.

De glimlach die zijn prachtige Pruisisch blauwe ogen bereikte, ze oplichtend vanuit zijn diepste binnenste, precies zoals haar gezicht straalde wanneer ze naar hem keek. De glimlach die zijn wrede masker deed smelten, die jaren en jaren van kilheid, van dood, van onthouding aan zorg, vriendschap en liefde van zijn gelaatstrekken lichtte, en ze verwarmde, zodat ze niets liever zou doen dan ze aan te raken.

Ze legde haar hand op zijn geprononceerde, gebruinde jukbeen en ze bogen zich nog dichter naar elkaar toe.

De nacht was voor hen.

****

II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II

**PSAN:** Bedankt dat jullie dit gelezen hebben. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!


End file.
